Coming Out
by PaperclipKiller
Summary: It's Kyle sixteenth birthday and he finds himself stuttering when he promised himself he would tell his best friend a very big secret. Style. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**PaperclipKiller: Hey, it's me, PaperclipKiller and after trying my hand at some other fanfictions and other category's I tried to give a whack at this one. It's my second, my other was deleted because I was intoxicated while writing it and, even though it was good, I didn't like the idea. So, since I don't like my OC's very much I tried to make one shots. I love yaoi and Kyle is a bit of an uke.**

**Kyle: I am not!**

**PaperclipKiller: Are too.**

**Kyle: Asshole.**

**PaperclipKiller: Fire-crotch. Anyway, ignore him. Here's my version of the sixteen year-old Kyle and Stan. Have fun!**

**Kyle: I'm not gay!**

**PaperclipKiller: Sure you're not...**

* * *

Tonight was the night! Tonight was Kyle's birthday and he had invited his life-long friend, Stan over for a sleepover to stay up all night, get drunk, and play video games. Nothing could possibly be better. His mother and father gone, taking Ike with them, and leaving their _perfect _child alone. Now that he was sixteen it didn't bother them to leave him alone for a little while like, let's say, over the weekend for them to go off and visit a friend from high school. Besides, they knew Kyle didn't want to go and didn't mind to leave him behind.

Now, that was all great and everything but right now Kyle couldn't stop thinking about Stan. Kyle admitted he was very nervous; he had butterflies and his cheeks were flushed. He looked like crap too. His uncontrollable red hair was messy and hanging over his eyes that stared blankly at the mirror before him. He hated his damn hair! He had never liked it and on numerous occasions asked his mother to dye it a different color but no, that was bad and he could quote, for "Stuck up, no good, hoodlum children and I will never let you turn out like that!" He could basically recite the speech. By the age of thirteen he had given up on trying to ask.

He sighed, pulling roughly on a strand of hair that hung down onto his nose. "Ugh!"

Just then the doorbell rang and Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin. It was Stan, it had to be. In a second Kyle was in front of the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stared into the eyes of his best friend and smiled. "Hey Stan," he said, stepping aside to let his friend into his house.

"Hey Kyle, your mom home?"

"Nah, they're gone for the weekend and took Ike with them," Kyle said closing the door, "we're all alone. The booze are in the kitchen. Thank Damien for those."

"I'll keep that noted Kyle," Stan commented over his shoulder before kicking off his shoes, taking off his jacket, and jumping over the back of the couch and onto it. He proped his head onto his arms and sighed. "I love your couch man, it's soooo soft."

Kyle rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. His friend would never admit it but he was a nerd. A big one. A _cute _one. Kyle bit his lip. It was his sixteenth birthday and he had decided that this would be the milestone to tell his best friend and come out of the closet. Not to his parents of course and there was no way that he was gonna tell Cartman but he would at least try and tell Stan and Kenny. Kenny, the first person to figure it out, was accepting and nice. Kenny didn't seem to mine but he wasn't Stan. Kenny never laughed at the same things Stan did and Stan, even though he and Kyle had been friends for a long time, Stan had never opened his mouth or voiced his opinion on gays and their community.

Kyle was scared.

Really scared.

Fucking scared.

"Hey, you okay Kyle?" Stan's voice broke Kyle from his current train of thought and made the redhead gasp. "Kyle, your acting weird. You drunk?"

Kyle blinked a few times before coming up with an actual answer. "No, I'm not but I'm kind of bothered by something."

"By what man? You know you can tell me anything." Stan got up at that, a general look of worry on his face and his eye focused on his friend. Stan stood and somehow made it over the couch to where Kyle was in seconds. Was time slowly down or was Kyle's mind? He couldn't tell. "Dude, tell me what's wrong."

Kyle shook his head. "I don't know if I can man, it's personal yah know?"

Stan smiled at that, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Kyle, personal? We're basically brothers!" Stan grabbed Kyle's shoulders and shook slightly to make Kyle look at him. "We've known each other since we were in elementary! We've fought through middle school and now, we're in high school together! We know everything about each other."

_Not everything..._Kyle thought. "I guess your right."

"You know I'm right," Stan said with a smile. "Now, tell me what's wrong or I'll steal your hat."

Kyle snorted and glared at stan before looking down at his shoes. There was no way he could do this. His mind wouldn't let him. His heart told him that it was right but somehow Kyle's gut told him that it would ruin their relationship. "Stan, I've been confused about something for awhile now and I've finally came to terms with myself," Kyle said then added, "so, in short, I've figured out something really interesting and Kenny said that I should tell you."

Stan's hands dropped to his sides limply like something hit him. "You talked to Kenny about it before me?"

Kyle paused. _Oh shit! _Kyle and Stan always talked to each other about everything before they told anyone else. Everything. Stan had even asked Kyle about dating Wendy before they had hooked up and even though it hurt Kyle to death Kyle had told him go for it. "Yeah but it was personal and it involved you and I didn't want you to freak or anything so I asked him for help. Listen, it's got nothing to do with--"

"I got it," said Stan, voice firm. "Keep going."

Kyle sighed. He had to do this. He had to get this off his chest and he had to tell Stan or else it might break them apart. Kyle had noticed how much of a douche he had become to Stan over the last mouth when he had found out his feelings for his friend and at first, it had scared him. Stan had been hurt and he had to make it up to him. "I like you."

Stan blinked. "Well, duh." Stan turned to the kitchen and Kyle choked. "Is that what you've hung yourself up on all month? You like me? Of course you like me! You're my best friend, Kyle!"

Kyle followed, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "No, Stan, I don't think you get it." Stan was already looking through the beer and rummaging deeper, possibly for something better. "Stan, I'm gay."

Stan froze for a moment, hands stuck to a bottle of Captain Morgan and stayed there. His whole body was rigged. Kyle held his breath. He almost thought he had killed him by how still he was but then Stan moved. He moved his hand to set down the bottle of liquor and then turn, eyes searching and eyebrow corked. "You're gay?" Kyle nodded, gulping hard. Stan blinked, stood up straight and stared at some random object before taking off his hat to reveal his short black hair that fell over his ears and forehead. He ran his one hand through it before releasing a small sigh and looking toward Kyle again. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

Kyle blushed. "What?"

Stan smiled, eyes glistening with amusement and understanding. "Kyle, we're best buds and you think that just because you like cock better then tits I'm not gonna like you anymore?"

Kyle stared for a moment considering his next move. He nodded. Stan stared back for a moment before bursting into loud, full-hearted laughter. Kyle blushed hard. "What? You think it's wrong to be afraid?" Kyle yelled. "I was so afraid that you were gonna, like, shun me dude! I thought you'd hate me!"

Stan stopped laughing and let it die into a small, light chuckle. He said nothing and grabbed the bottle of Captain Morgan and two Coke's from the fridge before walking toward Kyle. He was smiling and Kyle, who looked flustered and angry, was pouting cutely. Stan leaned down since Kyle was a few inches shorter then he and whispered in his ear making the other blush. "How could I hate someone who's exactly like me?"

"What?"

And with that Stan stood to his full height, handed Kyle a Coke and smiled. "C'mon homo, let's get drunk and have fun. Maybe you'll get lucky," Stan said turning into the living room before commenting over his shoulder. "I mean, it's your birthday after all."

* * *

**PaperclipKiller: Review and Kyle will make out with Stan! :)**

**Kyle: I will not!**

**PaperclipKiller: Denial is the first symptom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PaperclipKiller: Hello again, I've seen that like, ten people have commented on Coming Out and well, they seemed to like it. I've had lots of requests about wanting them to make out and such so I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to go about this....**

**Kyle: How about you don't?**

**PaperclipKiller: Puh-lease! Like I would listen to you!**

**Kyle: You should, like I said, I'm not gay. **

**PaperclipKiller: Oh, you silly little red-head you! Your so cute when you deny your sexuality!**

**Kyle: I'm not gay!**

**PaperclipKiller: Uh-huh, totally paying attention over here. Besides all that! Here's the new chapter to Coming Out!**

**

* * *

**

Stan couldn't believe how fast the night had went. After Kyle had confessed his deepest, darkest feelings to his best friend--him--they both had settled down to watch Saw V, then play Halo 2, and finally go to shots of Captain Morgan, Jack Danial's, and finally Grey Goose. At that point Kyle was drunk and Stan, who could barely walk and make an audible sentence was carrying his lightweight of a friend up the stairs, Kyle, who was limply holding onto Stan's shoulders.

Stan grunted lightly as he finally was able to drop Kyle's ass onto his bed. The redhead giggled lightly and smiled. "You know your--" he stopped for a second, obviously confused at his own words. "Your really fuckin' cute..." Kyle gripped loosely onto Stan's sleeve, smiling stupidly at what he had just said.

Stan leaned over and turned on the desk lamp next to Kyle's bed.

Stan sighed. He figured that after years and years of drinking that Kyle would be able to hold his liquor a little better than he did when he was like, ten. Nope, he was still Kyle. He was still the same light-weighted, tipping over, tripping over his own feet and throwing up on his front lawn Kyle. He never really did change much but that was a good thing. He was the cutest one out of the gang--soft faced, big eyed, wild haired, and really polite. He did well for himself but he never had a girlfriend! It pissed Stan off sometimes that the boy didn't have balls for girls but than again it made him happy. Stan knew that Kyle would never stray, never think of someone else, and never loose his virginity.

Stan growled. He remembered the time Kenny had joked about fucking Kyle and Stan had flipped a lid. It took Cartman, Tweek, and Craig to hold Stan back. Kenny still got a black eye, Stan got punished from Kyle for being reckless, and all of them were still friends. Oh well.

"Hey," Kyle's voice called. Stan looked down at him, straying from his thoughts back to reality. Stan didn't really know what was going on till his lips were warm. He looked down to see Kyle's face up close and personal, every freckle and eyelash across the upper part of his head right down to a huge mass of wine colored red hair. Stan was being kissed by a man!

Stan's eyes widened but he pulled back or push Kyle away. He felt his face get really hot as he felt Kyle's tongue run across his lower lip and Stan couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away, slowly, after a few kisses and looked down at Kyle.

Kyle was red faced, eyes barely open and glazed over, an his lips were wet. His mouth was open too, exposing his pink tongue and white teeth. Stan blushed. Kyle was gay--Stan was, well, he loved everyone and everything but mostly his friends. So was he gay? He didn't know. He had had a girlfriend, mostly Wendy on and off, but none of them had gone too well. So, what was he? Gay? Straight? Bi? He never really thought about it.

He was drunk too so whatever was going inside his head at the current moment wasn't as great as it could be. He had to say something to Kyle though. "Kyle, you're drunk," he said finally, "you should go to bed and get better."

"I don't want to," Kyle said before crushing Stan again under the small amount of weight he had.

Stan didn't protest or throw the other off but he was scared. He had never experimented with men even though he found them attractive on good days. He had never thought of getting into their pants or looking at their body when he went to football or soccer practice. But Kyle was different. He wasn't sexy, he was cute. He wasn't big and buff like most men in high school either--he was tiny, weak, and fragile. He hadn't been gifted with height either. He could protect himself but that was about it. Plus, he could never do anything besides run in football--if he got tackled it was all over.

But Stan didn't mind Kyle being the way he was. He liked Kyle for who he was. He found Kyle cute the way he looked. So what if he experimented with his best friend? So what.

Stan took Kyle's hair into his right hand and pulled back hard enough to make Kyle follow and lay beneath Stan. It was a small bed and Stan didn't need Kyle falling off the thing during this whole affair.

He kissed down Kyle's neck, teasing the pale skin under his chin and down to his collar bone. The Jew moaned a lot, louder than Stan had imagined too. Was he good or was it because they were drunk? Stan didn't know and really didn't care to figure the difference. Stan continued, down and over the other boys shoulder before going back up again to silence Kyle with a kiss.

Kyle moaned again, his lips vibrating against Stan's and when Stan pulled away Kyle took a deep breath. "I want you to--" Kyle didn't get to finish because he was cut off when Stan bit his neck. He hissed but didn't protest then let his head fall onto pillow behind him.

Stan liked it that way. No demands, no questions, nothing but feeling. He smiled and continued without stopping, kissing and nipping, making hickeys left and right. Kyle moaned and groaned, writhed a little, gripped Stan's shoulders, and every now and then pressed his hips up. _Time to move on..._Stan thought even though his mind was fuzzy.

His hands fumbled downward and pressed his palm into Kyle's crouch. Instantly Kyle let out a long groan and bit his lip to stop it, eyes screwed shut. Bingo. Stan ground his hand into the boys package and squeezed a little to let Kyle know he was moving lower. Kyle didn't protest and Stan didn't stop, simple as that. Soon, Kyle's shirt was gone and in a blur so was Stan's and Stan was grinding his hips into Kyle's. Hard.

Kyle's short fingernails dug deep into Stan's skin deep and Kyle moaned into Stan's ear. "Stan! Stan! Oh God!"

Stan grunted, biting his lip. His stomach muscles hurt because of the tense motion that grinding into Kyle caused but he didn't stop. It felt too good to let go and Stan didn't want to stop. And, the way Kyle was moaning told Stan he didn't want to either.

"Stan, please! Please---uh!" Kyle bit into Stan's neck to stop himself from moaning and Stan groaned, gripping him closer to his body. Kyle felt crushed and hot. His body was weak and shaky, eager he would guess. There was pain--a wanting pain, a need for something that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Just then Stan's hand gripped Kyle's hardened member. "Stan!" Kyle screamed. His body arched and his fingernails dug deeper into Stan's shoulder-blades.

"Kyle, calm down..." Stan whispered in Kyle's ear. His hand began to move, a slow rough motion at first that pulled and tugged in all the wrong way but sweat and tension built and finally it was smooth. Oh, it was smooth. Stan's rough calloused hands moved over the boy beneath him and caused heavenly sounds to come from him as well. Kyle was wreathing; his cheeks red, his eyes closed, mouth open wide and sweating. He was gripping the sheets too. When he grabbed the bed, Stan didn't remember.

"You look hot like this," whispered Stan as he looked into Kyle's big, blue eyes.

Kyle blushed. "Don't--ah!--say--uh!--Oh God!" Kyle didn't finish because he whipped his head back only to bring it up weakly and look down at himself being handled by his best friend. "Stan...Stan...Oh Stan!"

Stan worked faster, his other hand poking fingers up against the other boys entrance. That only made Kyle moan louder and he seemed to like it a lot because his cheeks turned a bright, deep red. It almost matched his hair. Stan chuckled but kept working, he couldn't get distracted.

"I'm gonna--!" Kyle arched his back higher off the bed and bucked his hips up into Stan's hands. He couldn't wait, he need release. Kyle couldn't believe what was going on--he was being jacked off by his best friend and he was going to cum in like, two seconds. "Uh! God Stan!"

Stan recognized this motion instantly. He'd jacked off before and when Kyle began to pulse and stiffen up in his hands Stan moved quicker. The Jew moaned louder and louder, hips moving in time with Stan's quick, messy strokes. "Stan I'm gonna--!"

Stan leaned forward and caught Kyle's mouth to stop him from moaning too loud. Stan crushed the other boy under his weight when Kyle came, the other boys seed spewing all over Stan's bare stomach. It wasn't nasty or anything, neither of them really knew what was going on but it was nice enough. They were warm, happy, and drunk. What else could be better? Stan pulled back and smiled, "You like that?"

Kyle looked at him, eyes half open and nodded. "Yeah..." He was smiling too. Stan smiled too. God, he felt great right now. "I got you dirty, huh?"

Stan shrugged lazily. "Yeah, but it's no problem," he said.

Kyle shook his head. "It's not okay. I got you dirty and you made me do this..." He pointed to the scene around them. "I owe you."

"You owe me?"

Kyle nodded, smiling drunkenly.

Stan's back hit the bed a moment later, a massive weight sitting on his erection through his pants. He looked up slowly to see Kyle sitting on him, completely naked, and his stomach covered in some of his cum. Kyle almost looked evil when he leaned down slowly and licked up Stan's stomach, eyes looking into his. "I owe you big time..."

The next thing Stan knew the desk light was off and it was dark.

And he was alone with Kyle.

And they were both horny.

For each other.

_This is gonna be a fucking great night..._


End file.
